This revised application is for a mental health education program (R25) entitled, "Interdisciplinary Clinical Research Skills Training." The goal of the proposed program is to enhance the clinical research training of clinical psychology interns and senior psychiatry residents, and academically oriented mental health clinicians in their final training years. These years are crucial "bridge" years between trainee and professional roles. During these years, trainees make important decisions about their future professional positions. Success as an independent researcher requires mastery of one's topic, advanced research skills, and grantsmanship abilities. Clinical research revolving significant sample sizes or complex designs requires funding to support its performance. Funding is based on the ability to communicate a sophisticated creative, and significant research idea informed by theory and extant data, and uses good methodology, a well-conceived design, and appropriate analytic techniques. If research proposal preparation is unfamiliar, it can loom as a major barrier to a clinical research career. The proposed program is designed to enhance trainees' interest in and preparation for clinical research positions in mental health through a graded, step-wise exposure to and mastery of the research tools required for independent clinical research along with skills for formulating excellent research proposals. The premises underlying the program are that the major impediments to the choice of or success in clinical research careers are lack of information, models, mentors, and skills that contribute to low confidence and avoidance. Accordingly, the program will employ education, modeling, problem-based learning, and desensitization components. The program will provide generalizable practice in behaviors associated with research productivity concomitant with other demands (i.e., providing clinical service) that will approximate a future academic position. Short-term aims are that the participants will: (1) strengthen research skills through the design and writing of a proposal; (2) complete a grant application, resulting in familiarity with the components and execution of an application; (3) be familiar with grant review criteria and review committee procedures, and (4) have higher ratings of confidence in pursuing a research career. The longer-term aims are that, compared with recent graduates and graduates of similar programs, intern and resident graduates during the proposed program will be more likely to: (1) choose positions in which clinical research is expected, (2) submit clinical research grant applications, do so more quickly after completing training and have a higher success rate, and (3) remain and succeed in clinical research positions.